Ganessa Roland
Ganessa Roland ''' is a second-year student at West Genetics. She is the oldest daughter of the Roland Family, and is the #1 ranked Pandora in her class. Background A second-year Pandora from the UK known as the '''Angel of Confinement (束縛の天使, Sokubaku no Tenshi). Originally the 2nd-ranked second-year Pandora, she became 1st-ranked after seizing the advantage of Kazuya's interference to defeat Satellizer. While she sees herself as Satellizer's rival, she does consider her a friend and comrade. Her Volt Weapon, Chains of Binding (束縛の鎖, Sokubaku no Rensa), are four (six in the anime) chained flails attached to her back which she can manipulate in movement and length. In the anime, two of the flails transform into circular saws, which she uses to brutally attack Satellizer. Appearance Ganessa has long pink colored hair(burgundy red in the anime) which is done in two large pigtails, curled at the tips and tied off at the top with blue ribbons. Ganessa has brown eyes(purple in the anime). She wears the standard Pandora outfit in most occasions, although she donned a more fanciful outfit for the Pandora Queen judging. Personality Hotheaded and prideful, she is quick-tempered and somewhat competitive, much to Arthur's chagrin. She also has a sadistic streak as displayed during her fight with Satellizer where she brutally tortured her after restraining Satellizer with her chains and striking Kazuya hard enough to draw blood when he begged her to stop the fight. While she sees herself as Satellizer's rival, she does consider her a friend and comrade to the degree that she was willing to die to protect her. Although, fitting with her ego, she quickly stated that she was only protecting someone weaker than herself. Story Freezing: Pair Love Stories Ganessa was introduced playing a game on a handheld, and disdainfully scoffing at her classmate Sally's interest in pairing up with a Limiter. She declared that it "wasn't like I was getting married." And was dismissive about the idea of partnering overall. Later, she showered while musing on the upcoming haunted house that was going to be put on by the students. While thinking of that, and mentally ranting at the idea of taking on a Limiter, Ganessa stumbled out into the hallway in a towel, irritated by the power loss. After finding herself alone and believing that this was all part of the haunted house, Ganessa was approached by a shadowed figure demanding a Limiter. Ganessa sneered at the "ghost" and demanded that the power be turned back on, only to put her head through the specter's head. After a scream, she lashed out with her Volt Weapon, trying to kill the ghost. Seeing that her attack was useless, Ganessa fled and slammed into Arthur Crypton, who tried to reassure her by sticking his hand through the specter as she had already done. After that failed, they both panicked and ran. In her haste, Ganessa tripped and Arthur stepped between her and the ghost, declaring himself a churchgoer and Limiter who had the duty to protect a Pandora. The ghost was pleased by Arthur's attitude, and revealed herself to be a fellow student using a hologram system to pull a prank on her classmates. Ganessa was displeased by this, and what she had accidentally showed Arthur when her towel slipped, but was touched by Arthur's defense of her. Ganessa sought Arthur out to apologize for her harsh reaction to him, and found him just in time for Hiiragi to hug and flirt with him, which led to Ganessa storming away with the mistaken impression that they were a couple. After again dismissing the idea of partnering with a Limiter after the one she was interested in was seemingly with another girl, she sat down on a bench underneath a tree. A couple, a Pandor and a Limiter, tried to pluck a blossom from the tree, much to Ganessa's annoyance. After the girl of the duo accused Ganessa of being jealous, Arthur stepped in to defend her and asked to perform the Baptism with her. That sent the other pair off, and Ganessa demanded to know why Arthur had asked that only to drive them off when he had a Pandora, only for Arthur to reveal that he had no partner and that he was being sincere. Arthur asked her if she had a partner, and shortly thereafter they became a bonded pair. The "ghost" later revealed that Ganessa's Volt Weapon attack had nearly killed her, just barely missing her head. Introductory Arc Ganessa is introduced as one of the two remaining Pandora still participating in the junior Carnival , the other being her rival, Satellizer L. Bridget . Ganessa, the 2nd ranked junior, challenges Satellizer, who is ranked first. She challenges Satellizer and is beaten up, but Satellizer begins to lose interest. A stubborn Ganessa keeps attacking and regains Satellizer's attention, but in the middle of the fight, the Untouchable Queen is accosted by a Genetics Freshman, who buries his face in her cleavage and tackles her to the ground. He then releases a Freezing field, which immobilizes the blonde Pandora. Seizing the opportunity, Ganessa moves in and lands the final blow, thus claiming the top spot in her class, which sparks an uproar across the academy. Some time after, Ganessa taunts Satellizer, who was approached by Kazuya. Ganessa's loud moth stirs an audience and she challenges Satellizer to an illegal rematch, since her victory was unsatisfactory and she has nothing to lose. Satellizer silently agrees to the challenge and Ganessa attacks only to be beaten down by her opponent's superior skills as a Pandora. Furious, Ganessa assumes her Pandora Mode and quickly gains the upper hand against Satellizer with the increased abilities granted by that form. When Kazuya tries to stop her from harming Satellizer even more, Ganessa strikes him, prompting Satellizer to activate her own Pandora Mode and defeat Ganessa in a single attack. Ganessa refuses to admit defeat, at the top of her lungs, and Satellizer is stopped from harming her further by two faculty members. Ganessa is then taken to the recovery center where Arthur takes the opportunity to lavish attention on her. 3rd Year Punishment Arc In the manga, Ganessa does not appear in this Arc. In the anime, She replaces the roles of Kaho, Virginia and Tyrol and observes the duel between Satellizer and Ingrid. In this altered version of events, she was a member of Marin's Platoon who was wounded in battle. She relays the events of the 9th Nova Clash to Kazuya and later tells Ingrid of Marin's final order for the 1st Years to retreat. Rana Introductory Arc Ganessa appears in this arc when she volunteers to fight Rana, loudly proclaiming her strength to the newcomer. The spar proceeds with Rana effectively fighting and repeatedly dodging or outright blocking Ganessa's attacks. Furious, Ganessa launches her strongest attack only to see Rana deflecting it and successfully getting into position to defeat Ganessa. However, the match ends without a winner being decided as the instructors calls for a stop. This leaves Ganessa infuriated as Rana is clearly on par with her. 10th Nova Clash Ganessa is stationed in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide together with Arthur, Kazuya and Satellizer. Ganessa goes on to brag about how it is unsuited of her to be a mere guard and having Satellizer nearby is unnecessary. However Satellizer quickly retorts that being in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide is the safest place to be and it's nothing to brag about. They soon get the announcement of the West Gate of West Genetics being breached. She informs her companions that there are three highly ranked 3rd Years stationed at other areas of the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Ganessa goes on to further brag about how she won't get to fight but Arthur reminds her that it will be their first engagement against real opponents. Ganessa inspects a wall after feeling the area around them shake. Arnett bursts through said wall due to being forced through it by Nova Form Cassie. Arnett orders them to fight but Ganessa is still unable to use High-End Skills. Ganessa and Arthur soon activate their Ereinbar Set but Arthur and Morrison's Freezing is useless against the Nova Form Pandora. Nova Form Milena and Cassie beat them, however, Satellizer persists and continues to fight against Nova Form Cassie. Cassie initially has the upper hand and fires a particle beam at Satellizer. But Ganessa blocks the lethal attack from Cassie Lockheart for that is meant Satella. The left side of body is severely burnt and her right arm is severed. When asked why by Arthur, Ganessa informs him that she did it to help her comrade but gazing at Satellizer, she takes back what she said and instead says she did it to help those weaker than her. Ganessa loses consciousness and is presumed dead for much of the battle. Arthur, desperate to help her, carries her on his back so he can get her urgent medical treatment. As Arthur tries to get Ganessa to speak and as Kazuya tries to get Arthur to stop since Ganessa is most likely dead, Nova Form Cassie tries to attack them. But Satellizer steps in, taking the damage, both angered and grieved by Ganessa's apparent death and in the process of entering Nova Form. After Cassie is defeated, Ganessa is soon heard coughing. Arthur and Kazuya then take her to get medical treatment. Ganessa is soon healed but yet to fully recover. As she sleeps, Arthur informs Kazuya that while Ganessa will live, her lifespan was shortened to due to the regeneration treatment. Interlude: Forget That, Let's Play Soccer! :Main article: Forget That; Let's Play Soccer! As the match begins, Ganessa immediately goes after Satellizer by tackling her with a shoulder bump. Chiffon Fairchild blows the whistle and calls foul, while Arnett McMillan mocks Ganessa for being both British and not knowing how to play soccer. As the game progresses and turns into a garment brawl Rana Linchen; despite being on the same team rips off both Ganessa's gym shorts and panties leaving her bottoms exposed for Arthur and Kazuya to see. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Ganessa appears in one panel, as Satellizer sought out Kazuya to have them perform the baptism. She warned her rival that until he was baptized, he'd be nothing but prey for the second years. Abilities Overview Ganessa was initially ranked 2 among the 2nd Years. But due to Kazuya's interruption during the Carnival, Ganessa was able to take the spot from Satellizer. Ganessa is yet to learn and use any of the High-End Skills however for a second year she is very powerful due to her being able to wield Pandora Mode while the majority of her classmates cannot. Volt Weapon Chains of Binding consists of four chains with pointed-weights on the ends.Freezing manga; Chapter 1 She was able to come up with her own move and taking the advantage of her binding chains and long-ranged assaults, she organized a move with all of her chains attacking through all directions and angles, which she named All-Round Assault, she once used this move to defeat Rana, but was evaded by not moving at all, but also caused Rana some damage.Freezing manga; Chapter 13 Pandora Mode Ganessa has access to Pandora Mode. She used this only once in an attempt to truly win against Satellizer after Kazuya's initial interruption of their match in the Carnival. Relationships Arthur Crypton Arthur is her Limiter and lover, although she diminishes this with her overly prideful personality. In spite of this, their relationship is quite strong, with Arthur's personal sense of duty as a Limiter catching and keeping Ganessa's eye. This loyalty to her as his Pandora extended through the 10th Nova Clash, where Arthur stood by Ganessa through the battle and later helped save her life when she was wounded. Satellizer L. Bridget While Satella is considered a comrade, Ganessa is very jealous of her because of many perks which Satella has over Ganessa. Though Ganessa sees Satella as her rival, they're still good friends and comrades. Trivia *'Ganessa' is the second British Pandora introduced in the series. *Despite her high ranking among the second-year Pandora's, Ganessa does not have any High-End Skills (for example being unable to perform accelerations), making her ranking somewhat an understatement in tandem with her prideful personality. *The Korean rendering of her name is 가넷사 롤렌드 (Ganes-sa Lollendeu). *In the anime Ganessa has never won a fight outside of a Carnival. *When her hair is down she resembles Arnett McMillan and Ingrid Bernstein. *In the anime, her hair is shown to be a red burgundy shade, while in the manga, it is pink. *Ganessa's eyes are different colors in several of her appearances. In the anime, they are a dark purplish color, in Freezing Pair Love stories, they go from purple to brown, and in the main series they are brown. References Category:Character Category:Pandora